


Territory

by Iresposts



Series: Lacunas [9]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iresposts/pseuds/Iresposts
Summary: Follows straight on from the Flesh is weak (0105) sex scene.





	Territory

Deran slammed into him, and the breath rushed out of Adrian. It hurt. Despite being crazily turned on, he felt momentarily faint, no prep was always a bitch, but Deran preferred it like that. It was as if he wanted to grasp something illicit from him in Adrian’s surprise. Adrian would give it to him without this marking of territory. He was his. Too bad Deran always tried to steal it from him.

Adrian was getting harder, if possible, with Deran slamming into his prostate, hitting it every other time. Adrian needed some purchase on the bed, to get it right all the time, but Deran deliberately kept him off balance, occasionally pushing him off his knees with his frenzied thrusts. Adrian reached for this cock, he could come hands free, but not quite like this. But the heat was building, and he could feel the edge of orgasm on the horizon, aching and warm. Deran had his fingers clenched around Adrian’s ribs, and on each push, he’d grip tight. Fuck, there would be bruises tomorrow. Deran’s movements were getting sloppier, as he was nearly there, and Adrian had a moment of annoyance that he’d finish first. Sure enough Deran came moments later. The pulling out was gentler than expected. Adrian felt the trickle of come down his leg. Fucking Deran.

There was a breathy sorry moments later. Wow.

“Are you going to finish me off?” Adrian turned around and tried to catch Deran’s eyes, but the dim blue light wasn’t enough. There was a quick sigh and then he saw the gleam of those wide eyes for a moment before a tight mouth engulfed him. It was quick and dirty, suction and a liquid throat. Adrian pulled a Deran and thrust in, uncaring. Deran’s hands gripped Adrian’s hipbones tightly in protest so Adrian eased off. For him Deran wasn’t trying. Adrian could feel it build again, the thick pull of pleasure, centred on his cock.

“Mumph.” Deran pulled away.

“What?” Adrian didn’t care that he sounded rough. So damn close.

“Um, could I—” Deran paused, then said, “Fuck it.” He then expertly flipped Adrian over back onto his front. His arms flailed for a moment. Then Adrian felt his cheeks being parted, then a tongue lapping at his arse. It sounded obscene, but the touch was electrifying. He reached between his legs, to try to grab his cock, but Deran got there before him, raising him up to his knees. The coordination was sloppy, but it was doing the job, hard fisting of his cock with the frantic lapping of his ass. It came upon him suddenly, and the brutal release was off the charts. He felt himself shoot hard enough so that he felt wetness on his chest.

Adrian knew why of course, why Deran had fucked him without a condom. He was marking his territory. He just didn’t know the ground – Adrian’s body – had been ceded a long time ago.


End file.
